Digimon Chaos Downfall Volume 8: Armageddon part 3
by RGGod
Summary: ChaosGallantmon's plan has gone horribly right. The super-ultimate Armageddemon is on the rampage. Destroying everything in its path... all for giggles. Read and Review.
1. Founder Help Us

_**Founder Help Us**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Base Camp**

Ranamon held up the paper so Omnimon could read it. "Hmm?" he scanned the paper, "Approved,"

Ranamon nodded and stamped the paper. Omnimon chuckled. /I don't see why the other knights are so afraid of this, it's easy!/

A large explosion sounded from outside. "What the heck?!" Ranamon cried out as the explosion caused her to fall over.

Omnimon steadied himself, "What was that?!" he yelled as he and Ranamon ran outside. What he saw terrified him beyond all reason, "Founder help us," he gasped out the only words he could form in his terror.

**Afternoon, Outside of Base Camp**

"WHAT THE F*CK IS THAT?!" Azmon screamed, pointing at the beast. It was enormous. It was about as large as Megidramon, Examon, and Gulfmon put together. It resembled something of a cross between a dinosaur and an insect. It had six insect legs, each ending in three claws. Its body was protected by a black shell, with the exposed places (neck and underbelly) being purple. On its head it had three horns, a small one on top, and two more somewhat ox-like horns coming out of the side of its head. It had a long, purple tail that ended in a spike that jutted out from the tail tip.

"Watch your language," Catastromon chided him. "That is Armageddemon, a super-ultimate level digimon,"

Crusadermon gulped, "S-Super-Ultimate?"

Catastromon nodded, "Pardon my language, but I think we're screwed,"

Magnamon cracked his neck, "BRING IT!" he flew out to the Base Camp where Armageddemon was on a rampage.

"Magnamon, WAIT!" Crusadermon called after him. "Aw Dammit!" she ran after him, muttering various colorful curses as she did.

"We have to stop it!" Dianamon called out. "Catastromon, you stay here with Tyson, Azmon, Trixie, Dracomon, and Alphamon. The rest of us will go back to camp!" she instructed as she led the others into battle.

Persiamon knelt by Azmon, "Will you be okay?"

"Of course!" he nodded, "You be safe now, 'kay?"

She kissed his forehead, "'Kay,"

Azmon watched lovingly as she ran off into battle, "What a woman,"

"Pfft," Tyson blew a raspberry, "Yeah, yeah, rub it in why don't you." /How did he get laid, much less get a girlfriend before I did?/ he thought bitterly.

Alphamon struggled to move, "Dammit! I can't move!"

"Watch you're language," Catastromon chided him.

**Afternoon, Base Camp**

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the beast roared as it rampaged, crushing digimon under its feet as it ran and scuffled about.

"Transcendent Sword!"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Armageddemon roared in pain as Omnimon stabbed its first right foot.

"Take this!" Omnimon twisted his sword.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Armageddemon roared in agony. It kicked its leg out, sending Omnimon flying into a tent.

"Omnimon!" Ranamon ran over to him, "Are you alright?"

Omnimon got up and stretched his arms, "I don't know, you tell me?"

"Hardy harr harr," she answered. "But what are we going to do about that?" she asked pointing to the monstrous Armageddemon.

"Simple, you get everyone evacuated," he cracked his neck, "And I'll hold this thing off,"

Her eyes widened, "What? That thing's too massive; it sent you flying with just a flick!"

"Hah!" he snorted, "You forget, I'm Omnimon," he took off towards Armageddemon.

She smirked, "What a hero," a tear fell down her cheek. "Everyone, follow me! We must evacuate!" she yelled above the screams of terror.

Armageddemon raised its front set of legs and slammed them to the floor, catching an unfortunate Regulumon in its claws. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" it let out another roar as it dragged its claws through the ground, digging a set of trenches.

"Supreme Cannon!" an absolute zero shot slammed into its nose. It looked down to see Omnimon. "GRAAAAA!" it let loose another roar as it glared at him.

Omnimon stood his ground, his cape fluttering in the wind. As he drew his Grey Sword, he spoke what was on his mind, "Damn, you are one ugly motherf*cker,"

Armageddemon's eyes widened in fury, "GRAAAAAAAAAA!" Armageddemon opened its mouth and lunged forward at Omnimon.

Omnimon stepped back as Armageddemon's head crashed into the ground, "Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon made an x-shaped scar across Armageddemon's snout. As Armageddemon pulled its head back in pain, Omnimon ran forward and stabbed his Grey Sword into its nose.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Armageddemon pulled its head back into the air and let out and extremely loud roar of pain.

"Hrr!" Omnimon grunted as he held on for dear life. When Armageddemon opened its mouth to howl in pain again, Omnimon took aim with his Garuru Cannon, "Supreme Cannon!" he fired several absolute zero shots into Armageddemon's throat. He held on as Armageddemon began to shake its head and neck to clear out the ice, "How's that for brain freeze!" Omnimon taunted.

Armageddemon narrowed its eyes. "DESTINY DESTROYER!" as it glared at him, it opened its mouth, its throat swelled, and it released a massive ball of solar energy point blank at Omnimon.

His eyes widened as he saw the ball form in Armageddemon's throat and launch itself towards him, "OH SH*T!" The ball hit him, knocking him off of Armageddemon's nose and sending him rocketing to the ground.

Omnimon looked back. /Dammit! Ranamon hasn't evacuated everyone yet. She needs more time!/

He pushed forward with his arms, catching the ball as it continued to force him back to the ground. "Ranamon, HURRY! GET EVERYONE AS FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLE!" he screamed in exertion.

"We're almost there!" she called out as the rest of the digimon continued their evacuation.

"HURRY!" he screamed as his feet made contact with the ground, the force of the ball pushing his feet into the ground.

"Omnimon, are you alright?!"

"F*CK YEAH I'M ALL RIGHT!" he screamed, "HURRY AND RUN! I CAN'T HOLD IT MUCH LONGER! THE MOMENT IT MAKES CONTACT WITH THE GROUND IT'S GONNA BLOW!"

Ranamon's eyes widened, "Omnimon…"

He turned to her and grinned, "Don't worry, I'll be all right. JUST RUN!"

She nodded through tears before running out of camp.

Armageddemon watched it all in amusement.

Omnimon watched as she left, "Hrr!" he let out one last grunt of exertion as his arms dropped, causing the ball to slam him into the ground where it exploded with such force that the entire base camp was engulfed in flames.

Ranamon ran as fast as she could. She heard the explosion behind her and its force sent her flying into the dirt. "Hrr!" she grunted as she struggled back up. She turned back and let out a gasp of horror.

The entire base camp was nothing more than a wasteland. A large crater had formed in the ground, and at its center, was Omnimon. His right arm was bent at an odd angle, as was his left leg. His entire body was covered in all sorts of scars and burns.

In front of the crater, Armageddemon stood grinning. It then did something that shocked everyone: it giggled, "HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!"


	2. Burp

_**Burp**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Base Camp**

Armageddemon walked over to her, its lips drawn back into a snarl. Ranamon backed away slowly.

Armageddemon opened its mouth and lunged forward at her.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the end to come. Strangely, nothing came. She heard a crashing sound as Armageddemon's head crashed into the ground, but she felt no pain. She opened her eyes and saw Magnamon. "You're back!" she gave him a big hug.

He landed on the ground and let her go, "Hurry and go back to the others." He turned back to Armageddemon and cracked his neck, "Let's kill this bitch!" he flew at Armageddemon's head, "Magna Blast!" he fired a plasma ball at its head.

Armageddemon shook its head and stepped back, "Double Crescent Mirage," MirageGaogamon sent crescent moon-shaped shock waves from her hands.

Armageddemon winced as the shockwaves cut into its legs.

"Careful, careful," Crusadermon delicately moved Omnimon out of the way. "Crap," she cursed as she stumbled. /Why do I have to be the one to do th-/ her thoughts were interrupted as one of Armageddemon's feet crashed into the ground in front of her.

"Giga Blaster!" HerculesKabuterimon brought their hands together, forming a giant ball of electricity that they threw at Armageddemon.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Armageddemon growled in pain as the ball exploded in its face.

"Crescent Harken!" Dianamon swung their crescent bladed staff at its leg.

"GRAAAAAAAAA!" it screamed as the blade cut into its leg. It kicked out with its cut leg, knocking Dianamon into the air.

"Whoa!" the cried out as they went into the air. Armageddemon turned to face them. The Goodnight Sisters on their lower legs glowed, "Goodnight Moon!"

Armageddemon eyes drooped shut.

Dianamon smiled. "Yes! It's asleep!" they declared victoriously as they landed on the ground.

Armageddemon's eye snapped open and it opened its mouth, "DESTINY DESTROYER!" a ball of solar energy ripped itself out of its gaping maw and rocketed towards them.

Dianamon didn't even have time to blink as the ball hit them and exploded, creating a massive smoke cloud. When the smoke cleared, Dianamon separated back into Abby and Lunamon. "Hrr!" they got up, gasping for breath.

Armageddemon smiled down at them. Judging by its expression, it was probably thinking "Gotcha bitch!", that is, if it was capable of thought. It raised a foot, and brought it down at them.

"AAAAAHH!" they let out a scream of terror, but before they were crushed, Sleipmon swooped in and pulled them out of the way.

"Are you two okay?" he asked as he put them on his back and ran out of Armageddemon's way.

Lunamon nuzzled up to his back, "I'm okay now Sleipmon~,"

Abby held a hand to her aching head, "I guess I'm alright,"

Armageddemon continued its rampage, growling all the while. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Giga Blaster!" HerculesKabuterimon brought their hands together, forming a gigantic ball of electricity that they threw at Armageddemon.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" it roared in pain as the ball exploded. It glared them, and opened it mouth to show a ball of solar energy, "DESTINY DE-"

"Magna Blast!" Magnamon fired a plasma ball into Armageddemon's mouth mid-sentence.

Armageddemon's eyes widened, as if to say 'Oh crap!' as the balls collided, forming a massive explosion that engulfed its head.

"Gotcha bitch!" Magnamon yelled.

"Good job," HerculesKabuterimon smiled.

A loud sound filled the air, and everyone stared in a combination of amazement, horror, and disgust. "UGGHHPPP!" Armageddemon let out another burp, this one rating 7.6 on the Richter scale.

HerculesKabuterimon's eyes widened, "Wow! Nasty, but impressive,"

Magnamon shot him a glare, "Don't compliment the enemy,"

HerculesKabuterimon shrugged, "Whatev-"

"Black Rain!" Armageddon roared out the attack as dozens of black missiles launched from his back, striking down Magnamon and HerculesKabuterimon.

They crashed to the floor. They both got up, muttering, "Thank goodness for my/our hard armor/shell,"

"HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!" Armageddemon began giggling uncontrollably. "HIHIHIHIHI!"

Magnamon cracked his neck, "What's so funny?" he called up to the beast.

"HIHIHIHIHI!" Armageddemon continued giggling.

Magnamon fumed, "You're really starting to piss me off!"

"HIHIHIHIHIHIHI!" Armageddemon giggled some more.

"THAT'S IT!" Magnamon flew up to the giggling Armageddemon… and went straight into its giggling mouth.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise. Armageddemon licked its lips with a wide grin. Then, a loud and confident voice yelled from within Armageddemon's throat, "Magna Blaster!" Magnamon let loose a miracle energy wave from his body inside of Armageddemon's throat.

A large explosion rang out. "UGGHHPPP!" Armageddemon let out another loud burp, large clouds of smoke coming out from its open mouth. It wiped its tongue across its lips.

"Kaa, kaa, kaa!" Magnamon coughed from within Armageddemon's throat. "O…kay, not my best idea. Can I have some help… please?"

"HIHIHIHIHI!" Armageddemon giggled.

From the ground, MirageGaogamon concentrated her body's energy, "Full Moon Blaster!" and fired it from the mouth on her armor at Armageddemon's face.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Armageddemon let loose a howl of pain as the blast hit its chin.

"Woohoo!" Magnamon yelled out as he flew out of Armageddemon's open mouth. He flew down to MirageGaogamon, "Thank you my dear,"

"Heh… heh… you're welcome, any time," she panted.

Magnamon chuckled. /What a fine young lady./ he thought. /What I wouldn't give to be younger./ He shook his head. /No, no, those days are behind me. I'm way too old for that./

Armageddemon glared down at them, its tongue hanging from the side of its mouth.

"It's so strange," Abby muttered.

"What is?" Lunamon asked while nuzzling up to Sleipmon's back.

"That thing," she said, gesturing to Armageddemon. "Aside from its want for destruction, it seems to act like a… a…" she thought about it for a moment, "A… dog,"

"What's a dog?" Lunamon asked.

"Uhm…" /How do I explain this?/ "It's like the human equivalent to a Labramon,"

Lunamon nodded, "I see, so a dog is like a Labramon,"

"Come on you guys," Persiamon lifted Abby off of Sleipmon's back, Ranamon doing the same for Lunamon.

Lunamon held a hand to her side, "Be careful Sleipmon… and kick that thing's ass!"

He nodded, "Don't worry m'dear, I will," he told her before running back to the battle.

Lunamon blushed. /M'dear!/ She practically melted in Ranamon's arms, "Sleipmon~," she swooned.

Ranamon turned to Abby with a confused look on her face, "Does she always do that?"

Abby face-palmed and nodded, "Unfortunately… yes,"


	3. Accident

_**Accident**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Outside of base Camp**

Tyson and Azmon circled each other, each pointing one finger out like a gun.

Tyson: 80 HP. Azmon: 120 HP.

Tyson took aim with his finger, "A clown with a floating head, lobsters for feet, and beehives for hands! Bang!" he pulled his hand back as if he had shot a bullet.

"Ugh!" Azmon held a hand to his chest as if he had been shot.

Azmon lost 100 HP. Azmon's new HP total: 20.

They circled each other again. Azmon took aim with his finger, "WarGreymon doing ballet wearing nothing but a tutu! Bang!" he pulled his hand back as if he had shot a bullet.

"UGH!" Tyson held a hand to his chest as if he had been shot and fell to his knees.

Tyson lost 90 HP. Tyson's new HP total: 0.

Winner: Azmon! Everyone applauded.

"Oh yeah!" Azmon shook his head while holding up two peace signs.

Tyson got up and congratulated him, "Congratulations, you've won the first game of gross-out gunfight!"

"Thank you, thank you very much!" Azmon did an Elvis impression Tyson had taught him before shaking his hand.

"What the heck was that?" Alphamon asked, annoyed. He was sitting on a rock, nursing an arm. He had regained the ability to move, but was in no condition to fight.

Tyson turned to him, "That was a gross-out gunfight,"

"Why were you doing that?" Alphamon asked.

"Because we had nothing better to do," Azmon answered, "And with our friends fighting Armageddemon and us with no way of helping them, it's best not to worry. That's why we did it, to distract ourselves from our worries,"

Catastromon nodded while clapping to their performance, "Well said Azmon, well said. You'll be a fine leader someday,"

Azmon put his hands on his hips and smiled, "Of course!" he beamed.

Tyson grabbed him in a headlock and gave him a noogie, "Now if we could only get rid of your pride,"

Azmon struggled to get out and they ended up rolling on the ground.

"Be careful you two!" Dracomon growled when they rolled too close to the sleeping Trixie.

"Sorry!" they apologized.

Catastromon got up, "Alphamon, would you like to go for a walk?"

Alphamon got up, "Why?"

"We have something that needs to be done," he answered before turning back to the others, "Alphamon and I will be heading out. We'll be back soon (hopefully) so stay here and stay safe."

"Where are you going?" Dracomon asked them.

"We… have some quick business to take care of. It's important so… don't follow us," Catastromon answered nervously. He turned to Alphamon, "Let's go," and with that, they left.

After they were gone for a few minutes, Tyson got restless, "That's it!" he got up, "Dracomon, will you be okay on your own?"

He looked to Trixie and nodded, "I guess,"

"Good," Tyson grabbed Azmon and walked on Alphamon and Catastromon's trail, "Come on Azmon, we gotta find out what they're doing!"

Azmon shrugged as he was pulled along, "Kay,"

**Afternoon, A Few Minutes' Walk Away**

"Ah, I knew that we would find you around here!" Catastromon exclaimed as Alphamon took a battle position, despite his inability to fight at the moment.

She turned her weak eyes towards them, "What… heh… heh… do you want?" she panted. She too was tired, and very likely unable to fight.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Milleniumon?" he asked her good-naturedly.

/Oh great, more of that unnatural kindness bull./ she thought, annoyed. "Yes it has," she replied in her formal voice, "Now I repeat, what do you want?"

He sighed, "We need your help,"

Her eyes widened, "With what?"

He sighed again, "To capture Armageddemon. I can tell that they stand no chance against it right now."

"And why should I?" Milleniumon spat.

"I could make it worth your while," he told her, "Also, I know you didn't want to summon Armageddemon, you were pressured into it."

/Damn you ChaosGallantmon./ she cursed inwardly. "Shut up!" she spat before looking down in shame, "This was a horrible idea. Why did I ever listen to that bastard?!"

/Watch your language./ Catastromon thought, but didn't say. "Look, we need your help. You're the only one who could seal it, if only temporarily," his eye relaxed, "Besides, I know what you're really like. I've told them how, despite your homicidal tendencies to your enemies, you have a nice side. You're… comely,"

She blushed, "You think I'm… attractive?"

He nodded, "In a way,"

"W-Well, thanks," she nodded while blushing.

Alphamon bristled. /WHY IS HE FLIRTING WITH HER?!/ one voice fumed inside.

/Oh please, you're just jealous./ another voice responded.

/SHUT UP!/ the voice screamed in their head.

/Ow! Don't scream so loud!/ the other voice complained.

"Either way," Catastromon continued as he knelt down, "I beg you. Please seal that thing. I will make it worth your while, I promise,"

She mulled it over in her head, "I don't know," she answered nervously.

"I understand," Catastromon nodded, "But know this," he added, "If you help us, I will have Heaven's Court provide you with lodgings and care until you are healed. They wouldn't dare refuse once they know that you're the only one who could contain that beast and that killing you would release it onto the world once more,"

She gulped, "I don't know,"

"Please," Catastromon bowed at her feet, "We need your help,"

She stared at Catastromon, bowing down at her feet, and smiled. /This is pretty nice, I could get used to this…/ her mind wandered on this idea and she shook her head. /No, no, NO! I've got to keep those kind of fantasies out of my head!/ She cleared her throat, "Okay, if that's what you want, then I guess I'll help,"

Catastromon smiled inwardly. /Thank you Milleniumon./ He got up and dusted himself off, "Thank you m'lady," he kissed one of her hands.

She blushed at this, and Alphamon bristled once more.

Catastromon turned to Alphamon, "Alphamon, would you please open a portal to the Base Camp?"

"Hmph!" Alphamon nodded and, with the last of their strength, opened a portal. "Heh… heh… There!"

Catastromon studied the portal, "Umm… Alphamon, that doesn't lead to the Base Camp,"

Alphamon shrugged, "Then I guess we'll just have to walk! I know you two would just love to spend some more time together!" Alphamon said sarcastically.

They both blushed at this.

"MILLENIUMON!" Tyson and Azmon, who had just arrived, rushed at Milleniumon with two sticks they had found.

"What the?" Milleniumon cried out as they hit her with the sticks, causing her to react on reflex, "Get away!" she slapped them with one of her arms, and they were sent flying into Alphamon.

"AAAH!" Alphamon screamed as they collided and fell through the portal.

With a poof, the portal closed behind them.

Catastromon and Milleniumon stared at where the portal had been but a moment before with blank, white eyes.

"Well… that was… unfortunate to say the least," Catastromon said after a moment's silence.


	4. I Promised

_**I Promised**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Base Camp Remains**

"Heh… heh… heh… Giga Blaster!" while panting from exhaustion, HerculesKabuterimon brought their hands together and formed a giant ball of electricity that they threw at Armageddemon.

"GRAAAAAAA!" Armageddemon roared as the ball exploded in its face. "BLACK RAIN!" dozens of dark missiles launched from Armageddemon's back and hit HerculesKabuterimon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" they screamed as the missiles exploded. They began to glow, and separated back into Tentomon and Arashi.

"GRRRRRRR!" Armageddemon growled victoriously as it glared down at its opponents, all lying down on the floor, beaten, battered, and broken. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" it growled again.

MirageGaogamon got back up, as did Magnamon and Sleipmon, "Damn," she cursed, "We just can't win!"

Magnamon wiped a hand across his mouth, "I know. It's just so frustrating!"

"Hrr!" Sleipmon grunted, "At the very least Ranamon and Persiamon got everyone evacuated."

"Heh… heh…" Crusadermon panted as she got up nearby, "Fat lot that's going to do! If we don't beat Armageddemon, it'll over take them all and they'll be destroyed. It'll be genocide."

Magnamon clenched his hand into a fist, "Then we can't let it win!"

Armageddemon glared down at them, and opened its mouth in preparation for an attack, but it was interrupted.

"Hello you uncouth ruffian!" a voice yelled.

Armageddemon turned and saw an oddity of a digimon: Catastromon. "GRRRRRRRRRRRR!" it growled at him.

/Think insults!/ Catastromon screamed the thought in his head as he yelled, "Come here you son of an ugly woman! You dropped out of high school you delinquent!"

Everyone sweatdropped at his meager insults, but they seemed to have done the trick on Armageddemon. Its stamped its feet in rage and charged at him.

/A little more and…/ he thought in anticipation, "NOW!" he yelled.

"Ultimate Fusion!" a voice called out, and a gigantic portal opened in front of the charging Armageddemon, swallowing it whole and closing before it could get out.

Catastromon breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness, she kept her word. I knew that she was a good person at heart."

Everyone looked to him in surprise, "What was that?" Magnamon yelled out the question.

"Yeah!" MirageGaogamon called, "How did you do that? It was awesome!"

"Hmhmhm," he chuckled, "About that… I didn't do it, she did," he gestured behind him, and to everyone's immense shock, Milleniumon walked out.

"YOU!" they all cried as they took a battle stance, ready to fight despite their lack of energy to.

"Heh… heh… How are you?" she panted in exhaustion as she asked them. "What? I don't even get a… heh… thank you? Wow, you guys are cheap!" she crossed her arms as she complained. "I save your butts and what… heh… do I get? Just wait until this world comes under my dominion. Hihihihaha!" she let out one last laugh before passing out in exhaustion.

Catastromon sighed as he went over, picked her up, and carried her on his shoulders, "Looks like it was a little too much for her," he turned to the others, "We need to hurry. She needs medical attention," All he received was strange stares. He tilted his head in confusion, "What?"

"What are you doing with her?" Magnamon asked incredulously.

He sighed, "I made a promise,"

"You made a promise?" Arashi asked, wide-eyed, "With her?"

He nodded, "Yes, she was the only one who could contain Armageddemon. Personally, I thought it was a much better plan than letting Armageddemon slaughter all of you."

They looked down, knowing he was right, but Magnamon stepped forward, "Why don't we just kill her now when we have the chance? It'll save us a lot of trouble in the long run,"

Catastromon sighed once more, "Because I made a promise." He then added, "Also, if she dies, then Armageddemon would be released. And, in the shape that you are in, do you really think you could put up much of a fight against that kind of monster?"

Magnamon looked down in shame, "No," he answered.

Inwardly, Catastromon felt relieved, "Good. Then we need to get going. Could someone please go get Trixie and Dracomon?"

"I will," Crusadermon volunteered.

Persiamon, having overheard everything, ran up to them, "Hey Catastromon!"

He turned to her, "What is it?"

"I was wondering," she began, "Where are Tyson, Alphamon, and Azmon?"

"Oh," his eye darted upwards, "Yeah, about that. Umm… how do I say this?"

Her eyes widened in worry, "Where are they? Are they hurt?"

He gulped, "Not really, probably."

Her eyes widened, "WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!" she started shaking him.

"Calm down!" Ranamon, Abby, and Lunamon managed to pull her off of him.

"No, no need. I deserved that," Catastromon sighed, "The truth is… they fell through a portal that Alphamon created."

Their eyes widened, "What?"

"Well you see…" he laughed nervously, "I was 'convincing' Milleniumon to trap Armageddemon when Alphamon got mad and opened a portal with the last of his energy. It… didn't lead to where it was supposed to. Tyson and Azmon then charged in, and attacked Milleniumon." He took a deep breath, "She reacted on reflex and slapped them away… and into Alphamon. They collided and fell into the portal."

"Then… where are they?" MirageGaogamon questioned.

He sighed again, "An area called Record Forest. It's a forest, on a hill, with a few freshwater sources scattered throughout. Luckily there aren't that many digimon there, so they should be safe,"

"I see," Crusadermon nodded, "So we should go get them immediately."

Catastromon shook his head and sighed, "No, we have more important things to worry about," he looked over to Milleniumon on his shoulders, "She needs medical attention, and besides, once Alphamon gets th- his strength back, he'll open up a portal to Heaven's Court. That's where he would assume that we would be."

"Aren't you worried about them?" Arashi asked skeptically.

He nodded, "Of course I'm worried about them. But," his eye relaxed, "I trust them to be able to take care of themselves,"

"I just hope they're alright," Persiamon said softly.

"Don't worry," Abby told her, "They'll be alright!"

"Yeah, they have Alphamon with them," Lunamon chipped in, "Besides, Tyson and Azmon may be annoying sometimes, but they're survivors,"

"Perfect," Catastromon let loose a sigh of relief, "Then we need to go to Heaven's Court!"


	5. WTF?

_**WTF?**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Record Forest**

Three figures fell through the portal: Tyson, Azmon, and Alphamon.

"Aah!"

"OW!"

"AAAAH!"

They all cried out in pain as they rolled down the hillside, getting caught in the abnormal vegetation of the Digital World. Their roll finished when Alphamon hit a tree at the bottom of the hillside.

"AAAAAAHH!" he screamed. His eyes then widened as Tyson and Azmon crashed into him, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Ow!" Tyson picked himself up, "Azmon, are you okay?"

He got up, "Yeah, I am," he turned back to Alphamon and cringed, "Him, not so much,"

Tyson's eyes widened, "Oh my God! Alphamon! Are you alright?"

Alphamon rolled over onto his side, breathing heavily, "Of course I'm bloody alright!" he spat as he struggled up and walked away.

"What?" Tyson asked incredulously, "Bloody what?"

"Hey where are you going?" Azmon called after him.

"None of your bloody business!" Alphamon snarled back to him. He looked down and noticed that he was glowing. His eyes widened in shock, "Bloody Nora!" he ran into the forest.

"Hey stop! We have to stick together!" Tyson and Azmon yelled as they followed him.

"NO!" Alphamon screamed, "Stay away!"

"STOP RUNNING!" Azmon yelled as they found themselves near the center of the forest where a small pond lay before them, quiet and serene. He and Tyson stared in amazement as Alphamon lay on his knees in front of the pond's surface, glowing.

Alphamon clenched his hands in the dirt, "Bollocks!" he cursed as he separated into two figures, a purple-furred dinosaur and a bright red haired boy.

Tyson and Azmon's eyes widened in complete and utter shock, "WHAT THE F*CK! WHAT THE F*CKITY F*CKITY F*CKITY F*CKING F*CK?!"

"GRRR!" the bright red haired boy growled as he got up and turned to face them. He was about fifteen years old, and he had a black mark on each cheek. He wore a sleeveless black shirt with a green 01 on the front, grey sweat pants, and he had a white cloak covering his right arm for some reason. He stopped growling and let loose a sigh of frustration, "Oh well, I guess we couldn't keep up the masquerade forever," he looked down and let loose a quiet hiss before whispering quietly so that no one could hear, "And it's no use killing them over it, besides, they're too important to the plan. What with…"

"Ummm," Tyson and Azmon spoke at once, interrupting his whispering, "Pardon our language, but we feel the need to reiterate, so… WHAT THE F*CK! WHAT THE F*CKITY F*CKITY F*CKITY F*CKING F*CK?!"

The purple-furred dinosaur sighed, "Well, now you know the truth," It resembled something of dragon, but with a bestial motif, with two tiny wings on its back. "Hello, my name is Dorumon, and this is my partner," the dinosaur gestured to the boy with its tail. "Go on Tyler, introduce yourself,"

"Grrr!" the boy growled again before sighing, "Hello, my name is Tyler Smith… it's a… pleasure to meet you,"

Tyson and Azmon gulped. This was completely unexpected (for them.) Tyson laughed nervously and held out his hand in greeting, "Umm… nice to meet you?" Tyler shook his hand.

Dorumon walked up to Azmon, and brought its hands together in a bow, "It's a pleasure to meet you,"

"Umm," Azmon laughed nervously as he mimicked Dorumon's bow, "Umm… likewise,"

"So… Tyler," Tyson began, then he realized, "Wait… Smith? Digital World? British slang and curses? You must be Trixie's bro-" he was cut off as Tyler pinned him to the ground, a hand held to his mouth.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," Tyler spat, "What's important is this: tell anyone, and you won't survive the night!"

Tyson gulped, and Azmon lunged at Tyler, "Hey! Get off of him! OW!" he was pulled back as Dorumon bit down on his foot. "Let go!" he kicked at Dorumon with his free foot, but it didn't let go.

Tyler let go of Tyson and got up. He sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that," Tyson breathed a miniature sigh of relief, but gulped again as Tyler continued, "But still, tell anyone and you won't survive the night,"

Tyson did a nervous salute, "Yes sir!"

Tyler smiled, "Good. As for your earlier question, yes, I am Trixie's brother Tyler,"

Tyson snapped his fingers, "I knew it! She'll be so happy when I-" he stopped when he noticed Tyler glaring at him, "Oh right. But can you answer me this one question: why can't I tell her, or anyone for that matter?"

He sighed again, "Maybe later, but first," he turned to Dorumon who still had the struggling Azmon's foot in his mouth, "Please let go of him,"

"Yeah let go!" Azmon pulled on his leg, and fell back as Dorumon opened his mouth. "OW,"

Dorumon spat as he wiped his tongue, "Eww, that was disgusting! Don't you ever wash your feet?"

Azmon rubbed his head sorely, "Yeah, I just haven't had the time to bathe lately, that's all,"

"That explains the taste, but not the fact that you smell like cat," Dorumon retorted.

Azmon blushed, "Well… uh… there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for that,"

Dorumon snorted, "Yeah, I know. Your girlfriend, Persiamon."

He looked down, and gave a perverted giggle at the memory of the night, "Yeah,"

Dorumon drew his lips back into a snarl, "Perv!"

Azmon stood up and pointed a thumb at his chest, "Perv? I will have you know that I am a mon!" he then added, "Tyson's the perv,"

Tyson nodded as he put a thumb to his chest, "Yeah!" … "Hey!"

"Enough!" Tyler yelled. "Maybe a bath will calm us down," he looked to the pond, "This should do," he took off his shirt, revealing a well-toned chest, "You wanna join?" he asked them.

Tyson looked down. He was covered in cuts and scratches, his clothing covered in grass stains. He then looked to Azmon, covered in cuts as well. Tyler and Dorumon were similarly covered in cuts and grass stains. "Why not?" he stripped down to his blue and green striped boxers. "Cannonball!" he yelled as he jumped into the pond, followed by Azmon.

They splashed around for a while before they noticed something: Dorumon was nowhere in sight. They swam over to Tyler, "Hey, where's Dorumon?" they asked simultaneously.

He turned to them from his bath; he was wearing nothing but his black boxer briefs. "Oh Dorumon? She doesn't like to bathe with others, so she's probably having her own bath somewhere,"

"Oh," they nodded in understanding, before their eyes snapped open, "Wait, 'She' what? She?" They turned to stare at each other, before turning to stare back at Tyler, "WHAT THE F*CK! WHAT THE F*CKITY F*CKITY F*CKITY F*CKING F*CK?!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**WHAT THE F*CK! WHAT THE F*CKITY F*CKITY F*CKITY F*CKING F*CK?! Dorumon is a girl? Bet you never saw THAT coming. By the way, 'WHAT THE F*CK! WHAT THE F*CKITY F*CKITY F*CKITY F*CKING F*CK?!' bet you can't say that three times fast. Also, sorry that it took so long to finish this volume, I'm a tenth grader in precalculus. They give me homework every day, starting from the second day. Anyway, I think I did a good job on this volume, so please review and tell me what you think. K thx**


End file.
